monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Voxanumbra
Voxanumbra is a relentless and intelligent Mollusk that is fought late in Low-Rank and is the apex predator of the Phantom Tropics. Physiology A newly discovered species of Mollusk that unlike others, can stay outside of the water for an extremely long amount of time due to the water sacs it retains. It has completely adapted to movement both submerged underwater and on land. Although they still typically never go too far off from the coasts. Behavior Voxanumbra are completely unpredictable when it comes to behaviour. Some have been reported of being curious and neutral towards humans, others have reported of them being hostile and relentess. Even going as far as raiding a town near the coasts. The most famous case of such is the destruction of the Evergreen village in the Phantom Tropics, an individual Voxanumbra that crawled out of the shore and destroyed the entire village: even killing citizens. Ever since that tragic event, a village in construction is being built a few ways off the coast instead. Save for select few individuals however, most Voxanumbra's won't attack humans unprovoked. Abilities Voxanumbra can shoot massive, extreme bursts of water from its sacs, produce electricity via an electrical organ that smoothly produces electricity: running across Voxanumbra's soft body. 4 Tendrils contain tethered orbs that contain magnetic properties, it often can use this to use the environment to shield itself alongside toss electrified coconuts and even small trees at hunters. One of its most dangerous assets however is its supreme intelligence, similarly to Barayozus. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: It will start emitting light that flickers at a rapid rate before glowing bright cyan + turqoise (can inflict Magnet-based attacks in Rage Mode). *Tired State: Glows much more dim, eyes turn a slight more pink hue. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Coconuts from palm trees (for moisture rather than food) + carapaceons (Hermitaur), fish (Sharq), piscines (Hikosana), leviathans (Ludroth + Chronos) Arch-Rivals: Serpevenuma, Shokusioth Tracks: Tazed Suction Cups Turf Wars Voxanumbra vs Threshanuma N/A Voxanumbra vs Shokusioth N/A Voxanumbra vs Serpevenuma N/A Ecology Habitat Range Mostly resides in the Phantom Tropics: predominantly nocturnal although it can travel to freshwater and saltwater areas as-well. Ecological Niche It asserts itself as the apex predator of the Phantom Tropics and can easily rival off other apex predators in other regions such as Rathalos, Deviljho, Konxusakan, Anemona and Physaliazus. There have been rumours of tests of attempts to try and tame a peaceful Voxanumbra but its unknown if this is true or not nor if this could succeed. Biological Adaptations Its extreme intelligence allows it to think to get itself out of rough situations unscathed, it has complete control of electricity, bursts of extremely pressured water, supreme agility with its tentacles on both land and sea and the mild control of magnetism at its arsenal against foes and prey alike. In-Game Information Gallery Notes * Made to be a flagship-level monster for mollusks. * Is one of the first decent concepts by TheElusiveOne * It can respond to specific hunter gestures, for example: it can perform somewhat of a wave with one of its tendrils, if the hunter does the wave gesture when Voxanumbra is facing the hunter.